Operación: CINE
by crazyandproud14
Summary: Dos y Cinco llevan a Uno al cine para obligarlo a relajarse, dejando solos a Tres, Cuatro, Tommy y Mushi. Cinco trata de asegurarle a Uno que todo está bien, pero en eso su hermana ataca a los otros. Saben que, mejor léanla. xD


**Hola gente! Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de los Chicos del Barrio!**

**Antes de la historia, quiero explicar de donde me llegó la inspiración. Me he estado dando cuenta de que Uno es un adicto al trabajo, así que me puse a pensar si alguien lo ha obligado a relajarse. Si esta el capitulo cuando quieren que se duerma y el otro donde esta en Jamaica con Número Diez (todavia me acuerdo), pero se fue corriendo de la playa. Es un adicto al trabajo.**

**Ok ahora si. Los chicos del Barrio no me pertenecen. Sus nombres del doblaje mexicano tampoco.**

Cuatro se despertó de mala gana por que Dos y Cinco se la pasaron susurrando toda la noche. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se quitó su mameluco. Cuando llegó a la cocina, pudo ver a Dos y a Cinco todavía susurrando, con un papel en medio de ellos, mientras Cinco sostenía un lápiz.

-Todavía siguen con su estúpido plan?- preguntó Cuatro en cuanto los vio.

-No es estúpido- Dos dijo indignado. -Esto es de genios!

-Si de genios es rechazar cada lugar que te digo, entonces sí- dijo Cinco, tratando de no reir.

De hecho, esto merece una explicación.

Todo comenzó varios días antes, cuando Uno había ido a una cita con Lizzie de nuevo. A la mitad de la cita, Uno dejo a Lizzie por irse a pelear con los niños de la Otra Cuadra, y los otros notaron que se había vuelto un adicto al trabajo, por lo que los otros estaban viendo a donde lo podían llevar para obligarlo a relajarse. Tres y Cuatro se habían cansado y se habían ido a dormir, pero Dos y Cinco se quedaron despiertos.

-Que tal el nuevo parque de los Simios Arcoiris?- dijo Dos.

-Ya lo intentamos y nos encontramos a Número 86- dijo Cinco.

-Y están locos si creen que volveré a ese estúpido parque! Suficiente fue ser juzgado por ellos- replicó Cuatro. Claro que él diría algo así.

-Que tal a la playa?- dijo Dos, checando la lista con los posibles lugares a donde querían llevar a Uno.

-Lo llevamos a rastras la otra vez- dijo Cinco.

-Claro que no volveremos a la playa, lo más probable es que el tonto rey Dunas siga ahí, y no dejaré que se vuelvan a llevar a Tres- dijo Cuatro, confirmando que aún no había superado el incidente de la playa.

Dos y Cinco se olvidaron de su plan por un momento y sonrienron. -Son novios, son novios, se besan sus bocas...- cantaban ellos, mientras que Cuatro solo se sonrojaba como loco. Debieron cantar muy fuerte por que en medio de su canción, Tres apareció.

-Hola chicos, a quien le cantan?- Tres dijo felizmente. Dos y Cinco solo rieron y Cuatro se sonrojo aún mas.

-A nadie Tres, a nadie- dijo Dos, mientras volvía a ver su papelito, todavía riendo. Cinco se controló mas rápido pero Cuatro aún seguía sonrojado.

-Entonces, a donde vamos a llevar a Número Uno?- les preguntó Tres.

-Por que no lo llevamos a Guanajuato para que vea a las momias?- dijo Dos.

-Buscaría alguna excusa y contactaría a la Base Lunar- dijo Cinco. -Tenemos que llevarlo a algún lugar en donde no se pueda alterar ni comunicar.

-Lo llevamos al parque de los Simios Arcoiris?- dijo Tres feliz como siempre. Cuatro solo se empezó a quejar otra vez, pero Tres lo ignoró.

-Ya lo pensamos, pero nos podríamos encontrar a 86- Cinco dijo.

-Y a la playa?- Tres sugirió otra vez.

Dos y Cinco le iban a dar muchas razones para rechazar la idea. Conociendo a Uno, él diría que es un hombre de acción demasiado bárbaro como para perder su tiempo en una playa. Pero no lo hicieron.

-Claro que no- dijo Cuatro. -El tonto rey Dunas podría ir por ti otra vez.

-Ese no es tu problema, Güero!- dijo Tres, enojándose con él cada vez mas.

-Claro que sí lo es, Kuki!- Cuatro le dijo, levantándole la voz.

Dos se rió de su pequeño problema de parejas, pero Cinco los ignoró. Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a sus desacuerdos que sólo estaba esperando a que se casaran.

-Entonces, a Guanajuato o al concierto de Luis Miguel?- dijo Dos, una vez que pudo ignorar la pelea de la linda parejita.

-Espera!- Cinco dijo tan fuerte que hasta Tres y Cuatro dejaron de pelear. -Ya sé a donde lo podemos llevar!

-Me sacan de la casa del árbol para llevarme a ver una película de monstruos peludos?- Uno gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Para no hacerles el cuento más largo, esto pasó: Cinco decidió en llevarlo al cine a ver Monsters University (A/N: bueno, la película está buena, ya la ví)

-De hecho, solo hay dos monstruos peludos, los demás tienen escamas- Dos le respondió a Uno, pero al parecer no le importó.

-O sea, hello!- dijo Uno más fuerte todavía. -No pueden sacarme de la casa del árbol! Que no ven que yo vivo de mi público? Que tal si hay una misión?

-No te preocupes por eso- Cinco le respondió calmadamente. -Tres y Cuatro se harán cargo. Ellos ya vieron la película.

-Hasta le hablamos a Tommy y a Mushi- Dos le dijo, mientras se comía las palomitas que recién había comprado.

-Dejaste a Tres, Cuatro y dos niñitos a cargo de la casa del árbol? -Uno le preguntó a Cinco, mas furioso de lo que estaba 30 segundos antes.

-Si- fue todo lo que Cinco le respondió, pero eso fue suficiente para volver loco a Uno.

-Quien eres y que hiciste con Abby Olivera?! -Uno le gritó.

-Quieres calmarte? No es como si Tres y Cuatro no supieran como liderar una misión- dijo Cinco, aunque en el fondo pensó que sí era una mala idea. -No es así, Dos?- y volteó a ver a Dos. Dos solo rió nerviosamente y siguió comiendo sus palomitas.

-Ves? Estarán bien!- dijo Cinco sin mucha confianza.

Mientras en la casa del árbol...

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que trabajo solo?- Tommy le dijo a Tres y Cuatro mientras trataban de explicarle a él y Mushi la misión que había llegado después de que los otros se habían ido.

-Quieres al menos escucharme?- Cuatro le replicó. -O vendrá la disque novia de tu hermano a darte tus pataditas!

Tommy solo lo miró confundido. -Abby?

-Cree!- Cuatro le replicó, haciendo que ambos chicos se pusieran mas enojados de lo que ya estaban.

Mushi se le acercó a Tres. -Memo tiene novia?

Tres solo se encogió de hombros y fue a separar a Cuatro de Tommy.

Tardó mucho, pero por lo menos, Tommy estaba mas calmado y se sentó entre Tres y Mushi.

-Entonces, la Base Lunar al parecer perdió a Cree, y viene a atacar la casa del árbol- dijo Cuatro. -Ahora solo nos quedaremos y la esperaremos para darle sus pataditas!

-Yo creo que podríamos invitarla a tomar el té- sugirió Tres.

-Si!- dijo Mushi. -Los cinco tendremos una fiesta de Simios Arcoiris!

-Claro que no!- dijo Cuatro. -Yo soy el líder, y por lo tanto, le daremos sus pataditas!

Tommy solo lo miró sospechosamente. -Que raro, no recuerdo que alguien te hiciera líder- le dijo a Cuatro.

-Soy el mayor de todos nosotros- Cuatro respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. -Por lo tanto, yo soy el líder.

-Y si mejor votamos?- Mushi sugirió. -Quien quiere a un líder que no sea Güero?- ella, Tres y Tommy levantaron la mano.

-Kuki!- Cuatro le replicó. -De que lado estas?

-Perdón Güero, pero la última vez que fuiste líder nos hiciste construir ese cañón de almejas- Tres razonó.

Cuatro solo pareció enojarse mas. -No importa, Mushi y yo nos desharemos de Cree. Ven Mushi.

Algo cansada por su actitud tan mandona, Mushi se levantó y siguió a Cuatro a su cuarto, dejando a Tres y a Tommy solos.

-Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo- Tommy le dijo a Tres y le sonrió.

-Quedas tú, yo voy a buscar a mi Simio Arcoiris- Tres dijo y se fue a su cuarto, dejando a Tommy solo.

Mientras, en el cine, Dos y Cinco estaban arrastrando a Uno a la sala, pero él no quería. Quería volver a la casa del árbol para asegurarse de que Tres y Cuatro no hicieran algo estúpido.

Pero todo empeoró cuando se encontraron a varios villanos ahí.

-Ah los Chicos del Barrio!- dijo Excuseitor. -Aunque no lo crean, no los destruiré con mi poder panchoncito! Solo quiero ver esta película.

-Y como sabemos que de verdad no nos harás nada?- Uno le preguntó, aunque sabían que Excuseitor era un villano muy fácil de derrotar.

-Por favor, todos vimos la primera película, así que tenemos que ver esta no?- dijo el Conde Tundácula. -No les haremos nada hoy.

Dos y Cinco querían solo ir a su asiento, pero Uno no estaba convencido. -Los estaré vigilando.

Al fin se sentaron enseguida de Sonia y Lee, o Números 83 y 84 respectivamente.

-Que están haciendo aquí?- Uno les preguntó en cuanto los vió. -Acaso están en una misión encubiertos?

Sonia y Lee intercambiaron miradas y voltearon a ver a Uno. -No, solo queremos ver esta película.

-Quisieras relajarte?- Cinco le dijo a Uno. -La casa del árbol está protegida, los villanos solo vinieron a ver la película, no hay problema.

-Pero yo vivo de mi público- Uno le explicó a Cinco, algo desilusionado por que al parecer no iba a tener acción por el resto del día.

Sonia volteó a ver a Dos, mientras que Lee seguía jugando con su yoyo. -Oye, que le pasa a Número Uno?- ella le preguntó.

-Cinco y yo lo trajimos al cine, por que últimamente se ha vuelto adicto al trabajo.- Dos le replicó.

-Estás seguro de que recientemente se volvió adicto al trabajo?- Lee le preguntó.

Dos le iba a responder, pero empezaron a pasar comerciales, así que no pudo.

Mientras, en la casa del árbol, Cuatro trataba de explicarle a Mushi como funcionaba la tecnología de Dos para poderle dar a Cree 'sus pataditas'. Pero ella solo le hacía preguntas que no tenían nada que ver con el tema.

-Por que odias a los Simios Arcoiris?- Mushi le preguntó.

-Por que son estúpidos- Cuatro le respondió -ahora, si quisieras escucharme...

-No estás algo chaparrito para un niño de tu edad?

-No, ahora, este cañón...

-Estás enamorado de mi hermana?

Cuatro ya había perdido toda la paciencia que le quedaba con esa pregunta. -Quieres escucharme?- él le dijo, aunque Mushi solo se rió por lo rojo que estaba. -Bueno, pero no me haré responsable si Cree te da en la torre.

En eso, Tommy entró. -Oye, por casualidad, Cree es una versión adolescente de Abby?

-Algo así, por?

Tommy sonrió. -Nada, solo que ya se infiltró a la casa del árbol y Kuki está peleando con ella.

-Que?- gritó Cuatro y salió del cuarto a buscar a Tres y a Cree.

Mushi solo se le quedó viendo. -el Güero fue a salvar a mi hermana de una malvada adolescente, que romántico, igual que esa película de los Simios Arcoiris!

En eso, Tommy se pusó su sombrero y su capa. -Este es un trabajo para el Tommy!- y salió, y sin mucha opción, Mushi se fue detrás de él.

No había pasado ni media hora de la película, cuando Cinco recibió una llamada y tuvo que salirse del cine para contestar.

-habláme- dijo ella al teléfono.

-Abby, eres tú?- la otra voz dijo, y Cinco la reconoció al instante.

-Mauricio? Que pasó?

-Tu hermana está atacando la casa del árbol- Mauricio le dijo. -No oí mucho, solo un chico que le dijo que dejara a Kuki en paz, o algo así.

Cinco pensó que Cuatro no pudo elegir un mejor momento para ponerse dramático. Terminó la llamada con él y le mandó un mensaje a Dos. Cuando salió del cine, le preguntó que pasó.

-Cree está atacando la casa del árbol- Cinco le explicó. -Tiene a Tres y a Cuatro.

-Y que pasará con Uno?- Dos le preguntó.

-Déjalo con 83 y 84, estará bien.

Quince minutos de pelea, y Cree tenía amarrados a Tres, Cuatro, Tommy y Mushi. Estaban juntos en un poste mientras que Cree estaba caminando esperando al resto del Sector V.

-Estas loca si crees que nos puedes vencer- le dijo Cuatro a Cree, tratando de salirse de las cuerdas. -En cuanto lleguen los demás, vamos a darte tus pataditas!

-Ya me habías dicho eso- Cree le recordó. -Solo faltan Migue, Memo y mi querida hermanita, y luego me desharé de ustedes!

Tommy la miró sospechosamente. -Oye, que ve mi hermano en ti? Sí estas muy loca.

-Cállate!- Cree le respondió, con un tono que decía que podría golpear a Tommy de no estar amarrado.

-Oye Cree!- alguien dijo en la puerta. Todos voltearon para ver a Cinco apuntando con un pistola de dulces. Dos estaba tras ella con un arma muy parecida.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si son Memo y Abby - Cree dijo, burlándose de ellos. -Donde está su líder?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, hermanita- Cinco le respondió y empezó a dispararle dulces a Cree, mientras que Dos fue a desamarrar a los otros.

-Dos! Ya terminó la película? Donde está Uno?- Tres preguntó felizmente antes de dejar que Cuatro lo hiciera.

-Uno se quedó en el cine con Números 83 y 84- Dos dijo. -Por cierto, me dijiste que había mas monstruos peludos!

-No importa! Todos son adorables!- Tres le respondió, haciendo que Cuatro solo negara la cabeza, pero el efecto se arruinó cuando Uno llegó a pelear, con Sonia y Lee en sus brazos. Al parecer, ambos querían regresar a Uno al cine para terminar de ver su película.

-Que le digo, me dicen- dijo Uno, al parecer muy sorprendido de hallar a Cinco y Cree peleando como muy seguido lo hacían, con Dos tratando de desamarrar a Tres, Cuatro, Tommy y Mushi. Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo a Uno, y el silencio fue roto por Tommy.

-Sonia, Lee!- dijo Tommy, feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos.

-Hola Tommy!- los dos respondieron en unísono.

Uno al fin perdió la cordura. -Cinco! Dijiste que todo estaba bien!

-Todo estaba bien, hasta que llegó mi hermana y Cuatro se puso dramático!- ella replicó, lo que hizo que Cuatro la volteara a ver feo.

-Secuestraron a mi hermana y él fue a salvarla!- Mushi le decía a nadie en particular.

-Luego lo amarraron- Tommy terminó por ella. De no haber sido por Tres que estaba deteniendo a Cuatro, él ya habría golpeado a Tommy.

-Ahora sí, van a ver que yo vivo de mi público- Uno dijo, y empezó a pelear con Cree, lo que hizo que Cinco se fuera con los otros.

-La próxima vez- Cinco le dijo a Dos -tú y yo nos quedamos aquí!

**Fin de la transmisión. :)**

**Y eso es todo! Si, quería meter a Tommy y Mushi. Siempre me imaginé que algún día estarían en la casa del árbol sin razón. xD También metí a Cree por que ya hice una historia con los de la Otra Cuadra. Ha de estar por ahí.**

**Bueno, es todo por hoy. Ah, y una aclaración: la canción que Dos y Cinco le cantan a Cuatro la saqué de la Familia Peluche. La habría alargado un poco, pero ya quería meter a Tres en la historia. Bueno ya. :) Gracias por leer y buen día. Review por favor? :)**


End file.
